


the same old song

by Hymn



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crystal Tokyo Era, Gen, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/Hymn
Summary: There was only one way in which Jadeite was ever able to complete any paper work: he had to lock himself in his office and force himself through without interruptions.





	the same old song

There was only one way in which Jadeite was ever able to complete any paper work: he had to lock himself in his office and force himself through with no interruptions. It usually took an entire day or two because he tended to let the less important things pile up until he had to get it done or else his desk would overflow. That being the case, there weren’t many people who he gave his pass code out to, so when he heard his door hiss open, he stopped what he was doing entirely.

The fact that any distraction was a welcome relief was only a small, negligible benefit. The real reason for his sudden and complete attention as Neo-Queen Serenity entered his office, two blocks away from her crystal palace, was because it must have been a dire, important concern.

Really.

“Oh, thank god,” he said, “I was about to go crazy. Please say you’ll take me away from all of this. I think my hand is cramping from all of these signatures.”

He expected a laugh, at least; but what he got was Serenity making a small, pitiful sound, and Jadeite realized that maybe she wasn’t here for tea, and it really was a dire, important concern. Immediately he was half way out of his chair, adrenaline and magic humming under his skin with a second’s thought. “What is it?” he asked.

“It’s horrible,” Serenity said, her eyes as big and watery as Jadeite remembered from lives past, when she was a reckless girl who was only just a little more curious than she was afraid, and only brave enough to face up to the consequences when she had to. She wore a suit of fine white silk, and her tiara was heavy upon her golden-silver hair, and she looked every inch the queen she’d been for years.

Except for the way her chin was wobbling.

“Uh oh,” Jadeite said, taking her into his arms and giving her a tight hug; he couldn’t help himself. Serenity was like his sister, and the urge to comfort was instinctive by then. “What’s wrong, love?”

“Th-there is. There is _gum_. In m-hhy haaaaiiiir!”

Jadeite’s arms froze around her.

“…What.”

Serenity sniffled, feeling small and young in his arms, and if she wasn’t careful she’d ruin her makeup with tears. “I can’t get it out,” she said in a tiny, mournfully devastated voice.

For nearly two minutes all Jadeite could do was stare. And then he had to hold onto his queen because he was laughing so hard he didn’t think he could support himself on his own. And then Serenity made a high-pitched, indignantly wounded noise, and elbowed him in the stomach, and he had to fall back against his desk so he could keep on laughing, and try and maintain some dignity, since apparently Serenity had whole-heartedly relinquished hers.

“L- let me see it,” he managed to choke out.

Serenity glared at him, her arms crossed over her chest. “No,” she said, stubbornly, despite that her lower lip was still trembling a little. “Never mind. I didn’t know you’d be such a jerkface about it.”

“Oh, don’t be that way,” Jadeite snickered. “You did too know.”

Serenity tried to huff, but ruined it a second later with an unladylike snort, and a tiny smile. “Yes, well,” she said, “we can all only change so much, even with old age.”

“Hey,” Jadeite yelped. “Who are you calling old?”

But Jadeite was still smiling, and now Serenity’s eyes were clear, if still a liquid blue. What she said was right: they could only change so much. Jadeite rather thought there would be a problem if they weren’t the people they’d started as; especially Serenity. It was the girl she was at heart, from the very beginning, that had made anything possible. The fact that she still came to him sniveling that she couldn’t get chewing gum out of her hair meant she was still real, still human, and that there was still hope in the world.

“You’d better hope this old man has a few tricks up his sleeve,” Jadeite told her teasingly, “or else this could be a very sticky situation.”

Serenity rolled her eyes, and muttered, “I think it’s _already_ a sticky situation. And that’s the problem!”

Jadeite laughed, and reached for her. “Let me see,” he said. “I’m sure we can work _something_ out.”


End file.
